earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Who is Peter Parker?
Part 1 - Origin Midtown Laboratory of Genetics and Environmental Sciences Peter Parker and his Science class at Midtown High are taking a Field Trip. Peter is walking with his one of his best friends, Gwen Stacy, outside of the Laboratory. Norman Osborns' car pulls up infront of the Laboratory. "Harry. You're not going to get into anymore trouble are you?" Norman says to his son. "No Dad." Harry says with a grunt and sigh. Norman gets out of the car and opens Harry's door for him. He looks over and sees Peter and Gwen, "Oh Hi you two!" "Hi Mr.Osborn." they both say simultaneously. "Sup Pete, Gwen." Harry says getting out of the car. Norman gets back into the car and drives off. "Hey Harry, aren't you excited to see this stuff? It's so cool." Peter says walking with everyone inside of the Lab. "Yeah..ground and Earth stuff whoo" Gwen says in a sarcastic tone. "Whatever." Peter gets out his large camera and starts taking pics of the place and walks forward. Gwen looks at him and says to herself, "I love him so much." in earshot of Harry. "Im sorry then." Harry says with a snicker. "WHAT?!" Gwen says, blushing. "YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" she quickly walks away as they join the class again. Peter stands next to Harry as they join with the rest of the class. Peter feels the body heat of Flash Thompson behind him as he turns around and looks, "Oh God." he says to himself. "Sup Parker!" Flash says smacking Peter's books from his hands. "Christ, this dick head." Harry says. "See ya, Peter Porker." Flash says entering the classroom. "Why do your let him smack you around like that Pete, you need to stick up for yourself." Peter gets his books and Camera from the floor. "Nah man, I'm not a fighter." Peter says, "Although my dad is basically a fucking killing machine. Well..part time Killing Machine." he takes a few snapshots with his Camera. "That's perfect, get him to teach you some moves, and next time Flash tries to mess with you, break a few bones man." "No. I don't like to fight..I mean, I can fight but, I'm not gonna waste my energy on him" Peter says exploring more of the Lab. He finds a blue lit room, titled "Insect Genetics" "Wow.." he sneaks in beckoning at Harry to follow him. "Yeah but don't you ever get tired of him picking on you, this is a great opportunity to make him stop." Harry says following him. "Yeah..yeah" Peter says while looking at the enormous amount of insects in the room. "What the hell? They're doing experiments on all these insects." he looks to the side and sees a smaller room with the title "Super Spiders." Peter walks into it. "Do you think we should be here right now?" he asks Harry. "Obviously not, so yeah sure." Harry says in response. Peter sees rotating tubes with Spiders in them. "Cool." he says. He pokes one of them, the rotation stops. "Ok, I think you messed something up." They then hear a small opening sound. "Oh god..WHAT DID I DO?!" Peter yells. Suddenly, Spiders drop down from the ceiling and crawl all over Peter and Harry. "Oh Jesus Peter, what the hell!" Harry says shaking and stomping around. Peter does the same as he makes his way out of the room still shaking his clothes and bag. Gwen finds Peter and Harry shaking themselves, she stares at them. "You guys havin' fun?" she says. "Yep its been a hoot, hasnt it Pete!" Harry says with agitation. "Totally." Peter says looking at Gwen. A spider crawls up Peter's back and bites the nape of his neck. "AH!" he says grabbing his neck. "What? You get bit?" Harry asks. "Nah, it's fine I was just..singing a song." Peter bobs his head, trying to play it off. "Man, you got some weird taste." All three head outside to see Peter's dad, John Fallow Parker, pick them up. "Hey dad." Peter says, "Hi Mr.Fallow Parker or..Mr.Fallow or..Mr.Parker" Gwen says awkwardly. "Hey guys." John says. They all get in his car as he drives home. They get home and all get out as they are Neighbors. Peter gets out slowly and is slouching a bit, he seems tired. "Peter, are you alright?" John says getting out of the car. "I'm fine Dad..Just..tired" Peter says starting to lean on Harry a little. "Hey man, I think you need some sleep." Harry says pushing his arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, take Peter to bed, please Harry." Gwen walks next door, to her home as she says bye to everyone. Harry takes Peter in the house and upstairs followed by John. "Oh god..I GOT BIT, I GOT BIT I GOT BIT!" Peter says to Harry, not knowing John is coming up the stairs. "What!? But you said you didnt!" Harry says. "Peter, you ok?" John says from the stairs. "UH! FINE DAD!" Peter says shutting and locking the door, "I lied! I didn't wan anyone to worry or anything! Especially not Gwen." "YOU ARE AN IDIOT, Ok ummm, just stay calm." Harry says. "You sure, I hear lots of noise?" John says to peter walking up the stairs. "IT'S ALRIGHT DAD! WE'RE JUST PLAYING..MORTAL KOMBAT!" Peter says to reassure his father. Peter's Uncle Ben walks up the stairs, "Hey, Pistol Pete. I got a souviner for you." "PFFFFFF, PISTOL PETE!" Harry says in a mocking manner. Peter punches Harry in the arm and opens the door, trying to hide the large bump on his neck. "What;s up Uncle Ben?" Peter says. "Hey Ben, long time no see." Harry says. "Harry nice to see you, how's your father?" Ben replies "Oh, he's fine." Harry answers "Alright, Peter I found this and I thought of you." Ben says going in his pocket. Ben gives Peter a glass model of a Spider. "Woah.." Peter says looking at it. "Yeah it's nice, found it in an antique shop, well you boys keep safe, im gonna talk with John for a little." Ben leaves the room. "Seeya." Harry says in response. "Bye guys." Peter shuts teh door and falls on the bed breathing heavily. "You need anything?" Harry asks. "Water? I don't know.." he breaths harder. Peter starts to sweat a lot. Harry goes into the fridge downstairs and gives him a bottle of water. "Well Hell, dont you think we need to go to the hospital." "NO!" Peter yells, "we have to keep this on the DL." He drinks the bottle of water and throws it on the ground. "You staying the night?" he asks. "I guess I'll have to." Harry says concerned. "Ill just order a pizza, throw on Mario Kart and we can keep this rollin." "Alright." He puts his head back on his pillow. After many hours of procrastination and sleeping, the morning comes. Peter stumbles out of his bed, almost hitting Harry who's sleeping on the floor. He takes off his shirt and looks at himself in the mirror. "..Woah." he says, noticing he's seemingly grown muscles overnight. "Damn Pete, be a little more caref-.....ok how did you make gaines in one night?" Harry says surprised. "I..I don't know." he replies flexing his muscles. "HARRY! PETER!" Norman Osborn says from downstairs. "..Wait, is that your dad?!" Peter asks. "...Damn, uhhhhh, stay here, ill talk to him." Harry rushes downstairs. Peter follows putting on a shirt halfway, "Hi Boys." Norman says, "Peter, your parents and your Aunt and Uncle had to go to work a little early, so I'm taking you two to school today." "Oh a yeah sure dad, just let us get dressed and we can head out." Harry hurries back up the stairs, pushing peter back up. "I'm going! I'm going!" Peter says getting rushed. In his room, Peter puts on his glasses. "..I can't see in these..at all" Peter says, "My vision is perfect.." "Well just put em on and take them off at school, c'mon we gotta go." Harry says fully dressed. Peter gets dressed and puts on his bookbag and runs downstairs to go into Mr.Osborn's car. Both Peter and Harry get into Norman's car and he begins to drive him to school. Peter looks outside the window, suddenly an alarm goes off in his head. "..What the hell?" he says to himself, looking around. He notices Mr.Osborn is about to hit a pedestrian. "MR.OSBORN, WATCH OUT!" Peter screams, Norman looks up and stops the car to a halt. "Jesus dad, what the hell!?" Harry says angrily. "I'm sorry..Uh, thank you Peter." Norman says. He looks at Harry, "Watch your mouth, Harry." "You need to stop taking steroids. Peter." "I don't take steriods." Peter snaps back. They pull up at the school and get out. "Thanks for the ride Mr.Osborn!" Peter says, "Seeya dad." Harry says exiting the car. Norman waves and drives off. As Peter and Harry walk into school, they see Flash Thompson as he stares at them. Peter takes off his glasses and puts them in his bookbag. Flash walks up to Peter. "Hey Porker, how ya doin today?!" He pushes Peter as he does so. "Leave me alone, Flash." Peter yells. "Why, what are ya gonna do about it?" He pushes Peter again. "C'mon Flash, leave him alone." Harry asks. "Shut your mouth, Osborn" Flash says back. Gwen runs over and pushes Flash, "Leave them alone!" "Oh wow Parker, gonna let a girl fight your battles, how pathetic." He then pushes Gwen to the ground. Peter looks at Flash with an angered face, he pushes him into the lockers, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he yells into his face. Gwen blushes. Flash is surprised. "Ok, you're a dead man Parker!" He then attempts to punch peter in the face. Peter swiftly dodges. One of Flash's friends come up to him, "Flash! Don't do this right now. Do it during the free period!" "Ok Parker, out back, one hour, or I will find you and stick my foot in your ass." Flash walks away flustered. "Damn Peter, trying to impress Gwen or something?" Harry says, "I..I don't..I don't know" Peter says grabbing his bookbag and walking to class. 1 hour later, Midtown High Peter walks out of his class and talks and laughs with Harry and Gwen. One of Flash's friends come up to peter. "Alright Parker, Flash is waiting for you." "Ok Peter, time kick this guy's ass and show who is on top." Harry says with confidence. "Lets do this." Peter says walking outside and confronting Flash. Category:Techno Bacon Category:Page added by Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Role Plays Category:New Stories